Due to their high efficiency and long life span, LEDs are used as light sources in a variety of products. In particular, research and development of lamps which use LEDs (i.e., LED lamps), as alternate illumination light sources for conventional fluorescent lamps and conventional bulb-shaped incandescent lamps, is advancing.
Examples of LED lamps include bulb-shaped LED lamps (LED bulbs) as an alternate for bulb-shaped fluorescent and incandescent lamps, and straight tube LED lamps as an alternate for straight tube fluorescent lamps. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a conventional bulb-shaped LED lamp. Additionally, PTL 2 discloses a conventional straight tube LED lamp.
LED lamps include an LED module as the light source. The LED module includes, for example, a mounting substrate and a plurality of LEDs mounted on the mounting substrate.